


Sugar

by lotorslance



Series: Saltverse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barebacking, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Knotting, Lance is 18+, Lancelot - Freeform, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Non-abusive Lancelot, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Soft Lancelot, Xenophilia, cam sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotorslance/pseuds/lotorslance
Summary: A collection of Lancelot smuts that take place throughout my Lancelot fic, Salt (which is originally rated T and has no explicit content.) You probably don't need to read Salt to understand these, though!





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place between chapters 3 & 4.

Lance had no idea what his mystery man looked like.  
  
He just knew he’d probably be attracted to him no matter what, because that voice…  
  
…that _voice_ did things to him. _Embarrassing_ things, and after a few nights jacking off to it while they were talking, he finally got caught.  
  
“Lance, is everything all right?”  
  
His hand stopped pumping his dick, and his heart began to thump in his chest hard.  
  
“I’m good! Yeah, I’m good, totally good. Nothing wrong.”  
  
_‘Too much, Lance!’_  
  
He bit his lip to stop himself from talking anymore, and hesitantly went back to rubbing himself. He was in his pajamas, pants pooled at his Blue Lion slippers and tunic pushed up around his waist, leaning back in his pilot’s seat, trying to keep himself as quiet as he could.  
  
But it was getting harder and harder…  
  
_‘Yeah, so hard,’_ Lance thought a little bitterly, glancing down at his cock, now wet with pre-cum. Maybe it had been that sound that had given him away.  
  
“You do not sound good. In fact, I’ve been noticing how… _off_ you’ve been, the past few days.”  
  
_‘Does he know?! He can’t know, he can’t see me, right?’_  
  
“Lance…,”  
  
Lance’s breath hitched, getting stuck in his throat somewhere along the way. Why did his name sound so good in that voice? He couldn’t stop it from making him hard anymore!  
  
The man continued, “If there’s something on your mind…just ask.”

* * *

Lance had been acting strange, lately. Well, stranger than usual. It’s like something in their conversations _changed._ There was something there that wasn’t there before, and that was the best way Lotor could put it.  
  
He did not know much about relationships, let alone humans or their behaviors, and he was just beginning to learn about their cultures. Lance was a total enigma; and he loved that about him, loved trying to piece little bits of information about him together like a puzzle and stand back to look at the whole picture when he basked in sweet solitude after each of their calls.  
  
And that is when he began to recall strange occurrences. Lance would suddenly grow unusually quiet, or sound like he was in pain. His voice would shift to a lower tone and it’d have a certain rasp to it that it never used to.  
  
The strangest part was that this would eventually pass and Lance would go on to act completely normal the rest of the transmission.  
  
It wasn’t until the third night that it happened that Lotor had finally began to figure out what was really going on.  
  
“Lance, is everything all right?”  
  
“I’m good! Yeah, I’m good, totally good. Nothing wrong.”  
  
Lotor frowned at the awkward response. He was clearly hiding something!  
  
“You do not sound good. In fact, I’ve been noticing how…off you’ve been, the past few days. Lance…”  
  
He paused. Was that a little whimper he had heard just now? He re-adjusted his helmet, feeling himself grow affected by the sounds. He ignored the heat building in his crotch and went on, “If there’s something on your mind…just ask.”  
  
“Like…what? What’d be on my mind?” Lance hummed.  
  
Lotor reached down to his crotch, looking down at it. He knew he shouldn’t do this; he was already in too deep and he knew he shouldn’t be.  
  
He shouldn’t be talking to a Paladin of Voltron, let alone doing _that,_ but…  
  
He pressed his palm against his armor and had to bite back a groan. “Perhaps… _and this is just a thought_ …me?”  
  
“Yeah…I sorta am, actually,” Lance replied with a sheepish chuckle.  
  
_‘So cute,’_ Lotor thought, his heart melting. His whole body was beginning to warm up, from top to bottom…  
  
“Are you hot?”  
  
Lotor paused, blinking in confusion.  
  
“Uh! Uh, like, uh. I meant…actually hot. Like, um…yeah. Like, heat, temperature, you know. Warm, _hot_ …like, that.”  
  
_‘He’s so nervous…how unbefitting.’_  
  
“Actually, I am,” Lotor sighed, returning to rolling his palm over his crotch in slow circles.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yes…I have long hair, and it gets stuffy in my helmet.”

* * *

 _‘He has long hair!’_  
  
Lance couldn’t put a finger on why that made him so excited…or why it made his cock jump in his palm. But it felt damn good, so he wasn’t going to stop.  
  
“What color?”  
  
“It’s white.”  
  
Okay, now he felt a little guilty, because Allura’s image popped into his head.  
  
Thinking of his friend, his teammate like that…it made him blush and turned his head to the side, silently begging Red for forgiveness. He felt like he was judging him.  
  
“Mine’s…brown,” Lance replied, trying to keep the conversation going. “I, um…I like that it’s long, though. Yours, I mean.”  
  
He could practically hear the smirk in the others voice, now. “My what?…My hair? I see.”  
  
That gap between words had been just long enough for Lance to understand the innuendo, and a little moan slipped out. He grasped the base of his dick as punishment.

* * *

"Is yours short?”  
  
Just as Lance could tell Lotor was grinning on the other end of the transmission, Lotor could imagine the adorable pout on his face as he retorted, “No. Well, a little. My hair is short, but…I’m sort of tall, you know? So it's not...too short.”  
  
“How tall?”  
  
Lotor had actually never seen a human; he had no idea what size they were. Judging by the lions, they could actually be big enough to dwarf him, as the typical Galra did. He almost hoped that wasn’t the case; he wanted to pick Lance up and hold him close in his lap, and kiss him, and…  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut tight, his brows knitting together in frustration. He was losing his patience, and he undid the fly of his leggings as he thought, ‘and knot him.’  
  
“Uh, you know, like, pretty average, actually, but I’m tall compared to girls. Obviously. Like, Pidge is way shorter than me.” Lance was talking himself into a non-sensical hole again.  
  
Lotor’s eyes opened wide when he imagined Lance’s ‘hole.’  
  
He looked down at himself, now hot, hard and in his gloved hand.  
  
While he always cared about what Lance had to say, he’d started this, so he was going to finish it, whether he liked it or not.  
  
“I wish you could…show me,” the Prince said, treading carefully, trying to read Lance from across the transmission.  
  
“I wanna show you.”  
  
“Show me what, Lance?”  
  
“My…my cock.”  
  
Now that was a word he’d never heard before.

* * *

 _‘Crap. Crap, crap, crap! What’ve I just done?!’_  
  
Even as Lance’s heart raced, he couldn’t stop it now that it’d started. The both of them were actually quite determined to have this conversation, it seemed—and it’d been a long time coming, too.  
  
“My…you know. Down between my legs…," he clarified after a long silence.  
  
“Ahh…”  
  
That sounded like a moan. Lance moaned back, arching his hips, beginning to vigorously pump himself, now. He didn’t have to hide anymore, and that was an unexpectedly massive relief.  
  
“You…have one those, right?” he hummed without anymore shame.  
  
“Yes…however, it may be different than a human’s. I’m unsure how you breed…I really should research this topic, shouldn’t I? Hmm…”  
  
“I…I want you to put it in me. I want you to f-fuck me.”  
  
Damn. He stuttered on the word like he was swearing for the first time in front of his parents, and honestly, this whole situation sort of felt awkward like that, but…  
  
“Oh, Lance. I do want to breed you so _badly.”_  
  
Lance’s heart stopped, this time.  
  
He’d never heard that terminology before, and Quiznak, it was hot.  
  
“Let me…uh…give me a sec.”  
  
Screw the pajamas; they were carelessly kicked to the side in a pile as Lance re-positioned himself on his knees next to them. It wasn’t too comfortable; the Lion wasn’t so spacious and it certainly didn’t have plush floors, but he was desperate. Using the wet on his fingers from his pre-cum to help ease his index finger inside himself.  
  
It wasn’t the best. Even food goo would work better than this…but if he rubbed his cock, at the same time—  
  
“Yessss…”  
  
“What’re you doing?” The voice had grown urgent, like it needed to know the answer.  
  
“My…fingers inside."

* * *

Lotor couldn’t remember the last time he’d relieved himself like this. All the tension building up with gathering pure quintessence and avoiding Haggar and his father—it had all been horribly stressful.  
  
Of course, speaking with Lance each night helped Lotor unload. He couldn’t talk about his problems too directly without revealing his identity, but Lance was always content with whatever he could give, and was never too short on words, except for as of late.  
  
But resorting to this…Lotor was ashamed of himself. If anything, it should be done in private, and certainly not with Lance, however...  
  
“Can you say that thing…again? Please? That thing…”  
  
“Which?” Lotor asked in a breathy manner, unable to deny him of whatever he wished. He had a vague idea, but he’d love to hear the little Blue Paladin say it himself. He tugged off his glove so he could have a better grasp on himself.  
  
“That thing about…breeding…”  
  
“About what? I cannot hear you,” Lotor teased.  
  
“About breeding! Please, just say it again, I…I’ve never heard it before and it was really good and I felt really good when you say it so just…say it again, Dude!”  
  
The desperation in Lance’s voice was…—  
  
He hummed in pleasure, making sure Lance could hear it as his reward for being so obedient. “I want to take you, I want to fuck you. _Ahh…”_  
  
“You’re touching yourself, too!”  
  
“Yes…of course. You’re so…irresistible.”

* * *

 _‘I wish I knew what name to moan.’_  
  
“Lance…”  
  
_‘It sounds so good when he says it! Why can’t he say more?!’_  
  
“Allow me to—”  
  
“Please!” he begged without knowing what he was asking for, ignoring the burn of his muscles at the awkward angle as he worked his sweaty palm around his leaking cock and pressed on his prostate as best he could with his two fingers. He was almost there; so close...  
  
His mind surged with idea after idea. He had no one to imagine when doing this; all he had was this voice…a mouth. A mouth with fangs, _alien_ fangs that could easily penetrate his flesh…  
  
He shuddered, and came in a mess on the Lion’s floor, imagining the fanged mouth biting into his neck, claiming him as he pumped him full of his cum… _’breeding’_ him.    
  
Despite the crescendo of their voices, there was no real finale. The voice disappeared and it had grown so quiet that for a moment, Lance worried he’d left him.  
  
Too shy to call back out to the disembodied voice, he slowly stood up, feeling dizzy, and his legs wobbled. He collapsed into the pilot seat, leaning his head back and catching his breath, returning to his senses.  
  
He was horribly embarrassed.  
  
There was no going back, now; they were officially more than ‘friends’ and he had already fallen harder than he wanted to admit.

* * *

Lance seemingly ended the transmission without saying goodbye. Lotor wondered if he’d been just as humiliated as he was, now, thinking back to what he’d told him he wanted to do.  
  
Breeding was only done between mates; someone you wanted to spend the rest of your life with.  
  
Lotor looked down at himself, and made a little face, puffing his cowlick out of his eye as he worked to wipe off some cum that’d gotten on his legging’s thigh. He should have just taken them off, but that’d be such work…  
  
_‘When did I even begin having these thoughts about him?’_ he wondered to himself as he attempted to tidy up. Spending the rest of your life with someone was a huge commitment, and it was almost alarming that he was so easily considering it, however...  
  
Lotor smiled as he pulled off his helmet and leaned back in his chair, feeling more content than ever before.  
  
“That _sweet_ boy…”


	2. Getting Warmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place during the flashback in chapter 13 and it's chronologically next in the story!

Finding out the alien he’d been masturbating with inside the Red Lion over telecommunications was the Emperor pro tem of the Galra Empire was a little more mortifying than Lance’d prepared for, but that didn’t mean he wanted to do it any less.   
  
Now that they had devices that transmitted live video as well as sound, and Lance could be in his bed rather than being confined to a small cockpit, possibilities seemed endless. He wanted to try everything; wanted to see everything. He just had to figure out how to ask without becoming a blubbering mess.  
  
It took a few days, but the two grew comfortable with the new form of communication, and Lance, with the idea that Lotor was…Lotor, the son of Zarkon, and Voltron’s enemy. No matter how much he thought about those facts, he still wanted him—needed him…and he certainly _craved_ him. 

* * *

“So…what did you think about me? Like, when you first saw me?”   
  
“Words cannot properly describe your beauty.”   
  
Lance covered his mouth with his hand, squeezing his eyes shut and trying not to get too excited, but he could already feel his heart start pounding. “Jeez, you’re the one who looks like some kinda model or something…” he muttered from behind his hand.   
  
“A model?”  
  
“Someone whose job it is to look pretty, you know? They don’t have those in space?”  
  
Lotor paused, then chuckled. He couldn’t get enough of Lance. The other was unspeakably perfect—as flawless as he’d imagined him to be. He almost felt unworthy, getting to see him like this every night. “Not that I know of.”   
  
“Well, if you did, I’m sure you’d be one. ‘Cause you’re…pretty.”   
  
“I’d much rather be proving myself useful on the battlefield than just standing around.”   
  
“You don’t even need to fight! They’d all just drop to the ground because’a how gorgeous you are.”   
  
“You flatter me way too much, Lance…,”

He was blushing! Lance’d got him to blush! It was a little difficult to tell over the transmission, but it seemed his cheeks were now indigo, rather than their usual soft violet.   
  
“What do you use to fight, though? Like, your weapon of choice? If you had a bayard.”   
  
“I pride myself on my swordfighting.”   
  
“Big sword? Little sword? Rapier?” He wiggled his eyebrows before his final guess, "Lance?"    
  
Lotor wondered why Lance was asking these things, and his smile faded from his face despite the other's playful nature, as he was reminded of their positions. It still seemed as though they were on opposite sides of the war; at least, that’s how Lance’d seen it until they’d finally met not too long ago. It made him uncomfortable to think of the idea; he already hated how much he’d probably scared, or at the very least, upset, Lance in previous encounters.   
  
“A lightweight sword is most effective for versatile hand-to-hand combat.”   
  
“I guess I prefer being a little at the distance, rather than y’know. In the thick of it. 'Sides, it just feels so awesome when you hit your target, especially from afar!”   
  
That brought the smile back to Lotor’s face; hearing Lance proud of himself made Lotor proud, as well, especially knowing how low the Paladin’s self-esteem had been as of late.   
  
“I cannot wait to see your skills. Perhaps we could attend a practice shooting range.”   
  
“Ye—wait, what? Those exist in space?”  
  
“Of course.” 

* * *

They talked and talked and talked. Sometimes Lance’d only get a wink of sleep before he had to haul his body up from the bed and go do his usual training, and then whatever diplomatic duty Allura and Coran had planned for him.   
  
But jacking off with Lotor was worth the lack of sleep: _Oh, it was worth it._   
  
“Don’t touch…not yet,” Lotor warned Lance as he eyed his hand slowly making its way down his stomach, closer and closer to his burning cock.   
  
The Paladin whined and stopped his hand, letting it rest on his hip, rubbing small, inpatient circles into his skin in attempt to calm himself down. He wanted to ask, _‘When, then?’_ but Lotor’s voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
“Where were you thinking tonight? Restrained to my bedpost? In the cockpit, on my ship’s dashboard?”  
  
“Restrained in bed…sounds pretty hot.”  
  
“Do you have anything to emulate such a situation?” Lotor cocked a brow, really wishing he was there was Lance to help him with this, as long as he wouldn’t be too afraid.   
  
Perhaps if they practiced this now, Lance would be much more comfortable with the idea when they’d finally meet. Even so, it wasn’t as if Lotor loved the idea; he just wanted Lance to be happy, and give him whatever he so desired. If being tied up in his bed was what he wanted, he’d give it to him without hesitation.  
  
However, he couldn’t deny the way his heart skipped a beat in trepidation. He’d been feeling quite self-conscious since he’d revealed his identity to Lance, who didn’t seem to be very phased by it—at least, not as much as Lotor had been fearing. He didn’t want to send the wrong kind of message; he wanted the other to be safe and comfortable. However, Lance seemed to always yearn for the opposite, especially when it came to this sort of thing.   
  
Lotor mentally ran down the list of things Lance had already told him he liked and they’d tried out: he already had some favorites, but there were also some he was not so fond of, such as playing the villain.  
  
With all this on his mind, he hadn’t even noticed Lance’d returned into view, the blue and white shirt he’d worn when they first met. Using the sleeves, he tied a very loose knot on to one of his wrists, then wriggled his other in next to it and put them above his head, looking straight into the camera of the transmitter.   
  
“Lotor…you tied me all up,” he hummed sweetly, fighting a smile as his imagination ran wild, trying to imagine his alien boyfriend here with him, rather than halfway across the galaxy.   
  
Lance was vulnerable: that much was clear, and Lotor couldn’t help but let out a soft moan from the sight alone. While his stomach gave an uncomfortable twist, his cock pulsed—he ignored it, and instead, got to work on what Lance seemed to like better than any kind of visual: talking.

“I need you, Lotor…I can’t stand it. I feel like—I feel like I’m gonna _explode!”_ He whined, squeezing his eyes shut, his legs flailing around the bed, his wrists scrabbling for purchase on the headboard that couldn’t be found. Still, the Prince said nothing, spurring Lance on, “I need you to touch me! I want it, so bad!”   
  
Hesitantly, he forced his eyes back open, and stared at the projection of Lotor, whose own eyes were glued on him. That gave him the confidence to force out a moan, and he watched in utter joy as the other gave a shudder in response to not only the gorgeous image of Lance sprawled out naked on his bed, hands lazily tied together with an incredibly loose knot above his head, but the sounds he was making, before he finally opened his mouth after a long silence and ended Lance’s torture.   
  
“I’d certainly touch you, my Blue Paladin…perhaps not where you’d like, however…”   
  
_“My cock!”_ He reminded him with a little pout, as if he didn’t know.   
  
That made Lotor chuckle, and his eyes fell down to Lance’s member, still hard and leaking against his stomach—completely untouched.   
  
“Quiet, now—you may wake the others. You’re not in the Lion anymore.”   
  
“You think I care what they think?!”   
  
Of course he did; what a silly thing to say. But he couldn’t think straight—hell, he couldn’t think, period. All that was on his mind was release, and how badly he wanted it to be Lotor giving him that release.   
  
“…I see.” Lotor’s collarbone tensed and his shoulder moved just slightly in the frame, arm beginning to move up and down. Lance knew exactly what he was doing, and he cursed when he realized he wasn’t allowed to see. “You want them to find you tied up in your bed, cock leaking as you beg for my touch?”   
  
“Maybe,” he muttered, looking away from the projection stubbornly, ignoring the way he throbbed at Lotor’s words.  
  
“I don’t want that. I don’t want anyone to see you like this other than me,” Lotor told him softly, a warmth to his voice that made Lance feel so hot that he almost felt dizzy. His eyes snapped shut in response, focusing only on his words.   
  
“Your body is gorgeous. I could’ve never pictured such perfect form, even in my dreams. The color of your skin…how stunning it is, especially tinted with red, right now…ah, your cheeks just got redder. Does that mean you like this as much as I do?”   
  
Lance nodded hopelessly.   
  
“Open your pretty blue eyes, my Love. I want you to see what you could have.”   
  
Said eyes shot open without any hesitation, and he felt drool pool up in his mouth with lust as he was greeted with the sight of Lotor’s thighs, cock, and a bit of his bare stomach (which was nothing but pure, toned muscle). He was pumping himself in long, beautiful strokes that matched his entire elegant demeanor.   
  
Lance wanted that purple alien cock more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life—even garlic knots.   
  
Despite his face no longer being in the shot, he continued to speak, his voice a lot more gentle (that didn't even seem possible!) than it had been. “Touch yourself…it’s embarrassing being the only one…”   
  
Lance didn’t need telling twice; he quickly wriggled out of the makeshift knot he’d made with his shirt’s sleeves and took hold of his cock, re-positioning himself on his bed, sitting more upright and beginning to stroke it as fast as he could.   
  
“L-Lotor…crap, this…I’m gonna…,”  
  
“Ah— _already?”_   
  
His body stiffened and he grunted as he pulled his hand off, using it instead to wipe the sweat off his forehead. This wasn’t the first time they’d toyed with the idea of orgasm denial, especially since it seemed Lotor consistently took a bit longer than him to finish, but this time it was more aggravating than ever, having to see the alien’s knot fill up right in front of him, teasing him with the idea that all that cum could be in his belly.  
  
He just couldn’t take his eyes off the prominent bulge in Lotor’s cock. Part of Lance was disturbed by the alien imagery—the other was more intrigued than ever before.  
  
…if only they could just be together, in person.   
  
He grabbed the lube—well, it wasn’t really lube, but it worked as it—from under his bed. Lying back on the pillows, a hand behind his head, Lance circled his fingers languidly against his twitching asshole, his facial cream helping them slip in with ease. He was still opened up from the last play session, which hadn't been too long ago…   
  
“I want to see.”  
  
Lance didn’t even think twice; he hoisted his legs up as best he could, nearly folding himself in half and providing an amazing view for Lotor. Holding his legs up with one arm, he used his other hand to go back to fingering himself, this time using two fingers, imagining how they must look on the camera, getting sucked up by his ass so willingly.   
  
“I wish this was you. Your fingers. I…I can’t _stand_ it! I wanna be with you so bad…”   
  
“Add another,” he suggested, a bit breathlessly. Lance’s words went straight both his heart and his cock every time. He was getting close, himself.   
  
He did, without hesitation. He remembers how Lotor’s hands felt when they’d cradled his own; how big they were, how strong they were, how he was sure Lotor’s fingers prepping him would be akin to fucking himself with a dildo.   
  
He wanted it bad, even if it stung a little. “Gonna come,” he warned him, his hand working even faster around his cock, trying to keep time with his finger’s thrusts and failing, but finding it pleasurable all the same.   
  
“Then be a good boy and come.”  
  
His voice was so calm, so steady—so soft. And the accent, damn the accent…  
  
Lance repeated his words under his breath while his ass clenched around the fingers, “I’m a good boy?”  
  
“Yes, you are…Lance, _such_ a good boy, such a pretty little Paladin…you’re doing _so well,_ and you’re almost there, my Love.”   
  
He cried out before throwing a hand over his mouth. He hadn’t expected it to be so loud…but it seemed to have spurred Lotor on, as there were now consistent hisses and moans coming from the other end of the transmission.   
  
Lance wanted to see what was going on, but he couldn’t force his eyes open. He was too far gone, too close, too lost in the idea that Lotor was actually here with him, doing these things.   
  
“C-coming! _Ah—!”_   
  
He let loose, body spasming as he shot cum all over himself, making a sticky, white mess of his stomach and chest.   
  
“Oh my god…,” he gave a little happy shudder, his hands falling limp on either side of him, head sinking back into the pillow as he listened to Lotor finish up with a muffled moan.

* * *

“Was it satisfactory this time?”   
  
“Are you _kidding?”_   
  
Lotor blinked, unsure of how Lance was going to reply; he really didn’t know if it had been satisfactory or not.   
  
“Yes! Of course, God…Lotor, you’re amazing. You’re _always_ amazing.”  
  
“I didn’t do much,” he admitted with a little sigh. It was Lance who’d provided such amazing visuals, legs spread so wide, fingers shoved up his ass and his other hand pumping his cock so vigorously.   
  
“Your voice does _everything,_ trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor was just really pretty in season 4.


	3. Finally Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before chapter 1 of Salt!

Finally getting to sleep with Lance was better than Lotor could’ve ever imagined after all the lonely nights in his ship he'd spent imagining it. Sometimes the human's body was warm, sometimes cold—a lot of times, it was only the tip of his nose or his toes–especially his toes–that got cold and he’d surprise Lotor when they’d accidentally brush against the other’s leg. He’d give a little gasp, then squeeze Lance just a bit tighter until he’d gotten used to it.   
  
They were always tangled up in each other: arms, legs, hair…admittedly, tongues, too. It all felt amazing.   
  
Lance was small in Lotor’s arms, who loved to be the protective big spoon; and most nights, he was, but there were also those times when he’d wake up and find Lance behind him with both arm and leg lazily draped over his side.   
  
This morning was one of those times, and Lotor was pleasantly surprised as his eyes fluttered open, being greeted with the soft purple glow of his ship’s interior lighting and the overwhelming smell of Lance. With a deep inhale as his senses whirred to life, he reached down under the covers, feeling Lance’s cold foot near his stomach. He gave it a little pat before gently removing it and putting it back on Lance’s side, shifting his body swiftly to turn and face the other, who just rolled to his back and let out a snore.   
  
Lotor smiled, patting the human’s head before closing his eyes once more, his mind beginning to race with all that needed to be said; all that needed to be done today. The paladins would be reaching their ship soon to ‘save’ Lance and it wouldn’t be easy.  
  
Far from it. It was going to be _hell,_ especially for Lance. No matter how much faith he had when speaking about his team, Lotor still had his doubts that they would not be too accepting of their relationship.   
  
As he thought, he hadn’t realized the sound of Lance’s snores had eventually died out and the bedroom was now completely quiet. Only when he opened his eyes once more did he find the Paladin staring at him, concerned brows knit and jaw clenched.   
  
“What?” Lotor asked softly, reaching over to push Lance’s bangs off his forehead. He knew very well what was on Lance’s mind, but perhaps vocalizing it would make him feel a little better. The bangs, as stubborn as Lance, flopped right back on to his forehead as soon as his hand left it.   
  
“When will they be here?”  
  
“Roughly two varga.”   
  
He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and giving Lotor a hug, hiding his face in his shoulder.   
  
Lotor reciprocated, wrapping both arms tightly around the other and hoisting him so he was lying on top of his body. His figure was large enough to easily do so and it was something the both of them enjoyed, even if Lance’d worried about ‘crushing’ him the first time or so. After he saw Lotor really could withstand his entire body weight, he stopped caring so much.   
  
“What’re we gonna do to pass the time?” Lance asked before his eyes flashed mischievously and he covered Lotor’s mouth with his palm, keeping him from answering. “I know you’re gonna give some boring, realistic answer. So that’s why I’m gonna say this: I’m just, like, a boy from Cuba—out in _space,_ who flies a _giant robot lion_ and gets in bed with a _fugitive alien prince_. Soo…,” he let his hand slide off Lotor’s mouth, revealing a fanged smile, “…basically I’m _anything_ but boring and realistic. That’s why we gotta do something insane this morning.”   
  
He raised a brow, but played along. “What are you insinuating?”   
  
“I woke up horny. Even though I’m scared, like—actually, _terrified_ …I’m still horny.”  
  
“And why is that?”   
  
“You think _I_ know why morning wood’s a thing? Pidge’s the smart one, not me.”   
  
“A strange conversation to bring your peers into.”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right. So make me forget about them. Make me forget about _all_ this,” he face grew serious, and Lotor knew what he meant. Lance wasn’t the only one escaping reality, after all—Lotor already did so very much with his relationship with him. Forgetting about his father, his mother, the empire, the war—it all seemed so much easier when this beautiful human was the only thing on his mind. 

* * *

“…Are you certain?” Lotor’s fingers clutched on to Lance’s hips as he positioned himself in his lap.   
  
“Knot me… _breed_ me,” Lance whispered, gazing down at Lotor with furrowed brow and lovestruck eyes. His cheeks were darkly tinted, beads of sweat steadily dripped down the side of his face as he took a deep breath, shoved the alien down on his back and began to ride him.  
  
He wasn’t trying to be hot; he was trying to please Lotor, and in doing that, it was the hottest he’d ever appeared. One hand was supporting himself on rock-hard lilac muscle, the other was tangled up in his own hair, head thrown back as he humped and rolled his hips perfectly in time to Lotor’s shallow thrusts.   
  
It was the most beautiful sight Lotor’d ever seen, but still, he had to make sure this was really what Lance wanted.   
  
Since meeting in person, they’d been intimate a few times, but Lotor hadn't knotted inside yet. He warned Lance that he had no idea how human anatomy worked, but if it was in any way similar to Galra, there was a possibility he really could get pregnant; breeding wasn’t just a kink, it was a very real thing, and sometimes he wondered if Lance, who begged for it relentlessly truly understood the responsibility that would come with being bred.   
  
They’d be mates: connected for _life._  
  
The Prince squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a sharp hiss as he thought this. He wanted it bad: as bad as Lance begged for it. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of eternity with Lance with the aid of Quintessence, taking over the throne and having Lance forever at his side, making sure they ruled over a new, peaceful Universe until the end of time.   
  
These thoughts turned him on more than any dirty talk could and he moaned, forcing his eyes open so he could see his Beloved.   
  
So sweaty, so flushed, so hot, and so, so very, _unspeakably_ gorgeous. “Lance,” he called his name, yearning to see his eyes, which were currently rolled to the back of his head.   
  
His wish was granted and he let out a soft growl of possessiveness, meeting those eyes and cherishing their everything: his pretty white sclera, his unusually small, ocean-blue irises—Lotor couldn’t take it any more. Somehow, Lance understood and gave a little nod as he paused his movements to catch his breath, but before he could, Lotor rolled over, forcing the human down beneath him on the bed as they stayed connected.   
  
“This is…your last chance...,” he panted, his voice low and controlled despite his very insatiable hunger festering deep within his belly, “...to back out, are you... _certain?”_  
  
“Yes… _fuck,_ yes, Lotor!”   
  
He closed his eyes, centering himself as he took a deep, shaky breath.   
  
There was no guarantee their species were compatible; even if they were, there was no guarantee Lance would get pregnant this time. But the idea of it, the idea of Lance becoming his forever mate and birthing a child that was theirs—…  
  
His hips pounded forward as he bit back a roar the best he could so not to startle the human too much. His knot was quickly growing, quickly sealing up Lance’s insides, stretching them as far as they allowed. Lance was gasping, panting, moaning, crying, _screaming_ —every kind of sound came out of him, one after the other, only egging Lotor and his knot on.   
  
They could not talk to each other—both were too caught up in the moment to the point where it was hard to even remember how to breathe.

Lance thought he came once…he wasn’t sure anymore; maybe twice? Either way, he was completely spent by the time Lotor finally stilled inside him, knot fully formed, letting out a howl as he began to unload his seed.   
  
Lance, coming down from his high as all movement ceased, watched with wide eyes as his stomach distended just slightly, filling up with all of Lotor’s cum. He placed his hand on it and pressed down lightly, then squeezed his eyes shut and sniffed. He already felt so full, but Lotor showed no signs of letting up just yet. He leaned over Lance, distracting him by placing little kisses all up his neck, to his cheek.   
  
Lance pulled his hand away from his swelling stomach and instead wrapped both arms around Lotor’s neck, opening his watery eyes back up and staring at him, almost questioningly. Lotor gazed back, eyes pouring affection.  
  
The human’s lips were swollen, his cheeks were darkened, his dark skin glistened with sweat: he was _stunning._   
  
_‘My mate,’_ he couldn’t help but think, proudly.    
  
Lance’s brow knit with confusion, wondering what had encapsulated Lotor’s attention so. “Is there always this much?”  
  
Lotor cracked a smile, then, resting his forehead against the pillow next to Lance’s head. “Yes. Is it uncomfortable?”  
  
“No, it’s just…I didn’t expect all this.”   
  
“Let’s get better situated.”   
  
He managed to move their bodies, still connected by his knot, to a more cozy position, spooning Lance from behind, a hand rubbing slow circles on his distended belly to help calm him.

"You were amazing."

Lance hummed in response, unable to really reply. It was hard not to feel completely lulled by his touch. He was warm and full and the idea that his body was incubating Lotor’s seed made him shudder in happiness. He probably wasn’t going to get pregnant, but the idea sort of excited him. He’d always liked masturbating to the thought of Lotor breeding him, and when he was finally faced with it, it had given him one—several?—of his most powerful orgasms of his life.   
  
As he lay there, he began to imagine what the other Paladins wold think, should he get pregnant. He squirmed in Lotor’s arms, then, beginning to get a little horny again…even though he knew his body probably didn’t even have any cum left in it.  
  
“What’s the matter?” the Prince hummed in his ear, causing Lance to shudder. He reached down to himself, and hesitantly pumped his cock.  
  
“Oh?” He cocked a brow, gazing down at Lance’s hand working on his cock, “Someone’s getting excited again…what’re you thinking of?”  
  
“It’s…it’s stupid.”  
  
Despite his reluctance, Lotor already had some idea of what was on Lance’s mind. It was clear since they’d started this aspect of their relationship they had something in common—they both loved the idea of Lance getting knocked up, even if it turned out to be impossible.   
  
“Tell me,” he teased, right in Lance’s ear. The human groaned, and thrust forward into his hand, and then immediately regretted it, the huge knot shifting inside him.   
  
_“Touch_ me~…”  
  
“Should I touch you, we will end up wanting to go again.”   
  
Lance rolled his eyes: was his intention not clear enough, or was Lotor just playing with him? “Maybe that’s what I _want."_  
  
“There is no time,” the Prince whispered, quite unwillingly, rather liking the idea of going again—but there really was no time; the Paladins would surely be arriving soon.   
  
Lance groaned, hand moving from his cock to rest on top of Lotor’s as he tried his best to ignore his hard-on and just enjoy the sensation of being filled.   
  
He’d probably feel like his entire world was breaking in a varga, but at least he felt complete in this moment. 


End file.
